snakes on a plane the remix
by Kurama's death angel
Summary: ed and all just moved into a nice little house but what happens when the unexpected happens? one hsot shonen i or just friends being freinds PLEAS READ!


Snakes in your house ?

hay guys !!!! I had the weirdest dream last night so I might as well make a fic out of it . I guess it inspired me . well at first I wanted to call it snakes on a plane … but their is no plane so ill call it snakes on a plane the remix LOL this is just a one maybe 2 shot I don't know what I'm going to do with this one . keep in mind that this has nothing to do with the plot in snakes on a plane

I do not own fullmetal alchemist

snakes on a plane … the remix

Al walked into the house he had just bought with his brother just a few days ago to prepare it for the company he had coming over to work on some projects for school ( I know what your thinking "what are school boys doing with all this money ?" you'll find out soon) . _ "I don't know what I'm doing trying to fix up the house . their our friends they wont say anything … well not to out faces" _thought al picking up boxes and placing them in his room to UN pack later . he looked at his brother. _Wow…_ al thought seeing how fast and effectively his brother Ed was working . moving on box to the living room and another to the next … like a well modeled machine !!

" hay bro can I stop now my hands hurt" yelled al

"come on al work with me here I have to finish or every one will think that I'm a bigger geek than I already am" answered Ed

" what dose a few boxes have to do with you being a geek"

Ed just stood their contemplating an answer but found that for once he couldn't think of one " fine we'll just stick the rest into your room" Ed said with a smirk

" fine … WAIT what do you mean _my _room" before al could get an answer Ed was already half way up the stairs with most of the boxes

" oh well" and with that al followed his big bro. up the stairs .

narrator

it was 10 minuets until their friends from school had arrived and all the boxes were placed effectively in al's room . now all the kids sat in Ed's room looking at the view outside the window and messing with Ed's new computer.

"cool!!! You have DSL!" yelled kouya throwing his long black hair over his shoulders and typing in random sites . Starring In awe as the computer site changed in the blink of the eye .he turned to Ed " how much was this ?" he said smiling like he just got laid .

" I think it was alittle under #$600" he said smiling

"cool remind me to visit you more often" stated carin moving her wheel chair closer to the computer .

" well …don't you guys want to do something else other than sit infront of a glowing screen?" asks al aggravated and looking over at his brother with envy. Ed was always the one getting the most attention rather it was for his good looks or because he was so smart . Sometimes al just wanted to have some time in the spotlight but he also didn't want to be in his brothers shoes either thought ed. was very popular with the girls and the math club most of the average students made fun of him because of how smart he was . I guess he had mixed emotions on his brother. Ed just frowned at his brothers expression .

" we could watch a movie … or we could help you unpack" said kouya getting off the Internet and walking out into the hallway . kouya stopped right in his tracks and started to shake all over

" al what's wrong with him?" asked carin

ed just walked over to him and looked around and came to see the cause of horror in kouya's sapphire eyes "AL!"

"wha… o my …" they were face to face with a bunch of snakes from huge to small to fat to thin to vinomus to garden snakes . but their were snakes everywhere!!!!!! Proboley thousands .

"AHHHHHHHH" carin screamed .about 10 snakes were grabbing her out of her wheel chair and down the stairs ! al ran after his girlfriend but carin was no where to be found . in the mean while ed and kouya were still upstairs.

eds point of view

" MOVE Kouya !!!" I yelled trying to pull him out of the hall way but it's no use !!! he wont move its like he's stuck to the ground!!! "come on !!! you don't want to die here do you !!!!!!" "_well that did the trick"_ because as soon as I said that he started sprinting down the stairs "_no wonder he made the track team …" _I said and I ran down the stairs right behind him

Al point of view

"guys I got some bad news " said al and pointed to both of the exits . both of the doors were covered with snakes and carin was no where to be found . _no wonder this house only cost $50.000 dollars " thought al _

"_EWWWWW theirs something on my foot !!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried kouya trying hard not to _look_ down _ . soon we all felt the slimy contact of the snakes under our feet and kouya just passed out falling all over the snake covered floor. " ed what do we do their under the carpet!!!" ed picked up kouya and ran to the kitchen discovering for some reason their were no snakes in their .

" COME ON WE GOTTA FLOOD THE HOUSE!" he screamed

" HOW DO WE DO THAT !!! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!!" ed already had the hose on like he didn't hear a word I just said " come on !!!" he yelled

"JUST SPRAY THE DOORS!!!!!!!!!!"

"_OK now that made sense" I thought _ quickly following his orders so we sprayed the front door thought it was hard for ed because he had a hose in one hand and kouya on his back but soon we all made it threw. … their was one problem though… the snakes were following us!!!!!

eds point of view

soon the people in the community were being knocked down or trampled by the snakes . and some were getting bitten … that is soon to lead to a long and painful death… but ed looked down kouya was pale as a ghost and shaking like a leaf . " oh know is he dying … I bet he got bitten !!! YOU SHOULD OF BEEN WATCHING MORE CAREFULLY!!!" my brother screamed at me …. Id never seen him so angry before.

I was about to break down in tears my best friend was dying my brother was angry at me and for some reason these snakes want us dead !!!" but like a light to a flame we ran toward a strange force field … well it was more like a portal and It glowed with a strange purple light . so we jumped past it and the snakes disappeared the people wernt running every were if any thing their were no people at all … but the most amazing thing is that every thing was back to normal . our new neighbor hood was fully restored and for a second we saw our new house disappear from behind us past the portal until the portal it self dissolved into the wind .

"wow… carin I …lost her…" said al right before he fell to the ground gasping and crying… but all of a sudden

"al what's wrong you remembered to do your homework right ?" said carin smiling the most loving smile al had ever seen in his life . and right then and their he gave her a hug and kissed her all over while weeping tears of joy….

I wish I could be happy for him but I had nothing to celebrate kouya's shaking body was completely gone … like it floted away in the wind I refused to cry … I …refus-

anyone's POV

"HIYA!!! can we still come over t your house and see your new DSL online upgrade" al looked up " and ran towards kouya giving him a friendly 'I'm so glad your not dead' hug. " you always love your gadgets " said al grinning " you know technology is practically my middle name !!!!" said kouya …. He turned noticing ed in a weird state of shock and ran towards him … "howdy stranger" said kouya trying to snap him out of it "hi… its nice to be back"

"what do you mean?" said carin

ed pulled al next to him " should we tell them ?" said ed and out of nowhere kouya whispers " it will be our little secret" putting his finger over his mouth to the two brothers as they all walked into the sunset with carin being clueless all the way…

so how do you like it ? (gets no answers ) fine well if you want to see what happens when they get to the restored house then review or ill just leave it at that well have a good HOLIDAY!!!! oh and carin and kouya were characters I made up and no neither one is supose to be me well I hope you liked it … even if you don't review it . thank you


End file.
